


Depression VS Man

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Anxiety is taken back to the dark world he had once knew as his home but now fears. The screaming woman returns for an odd reason that the beings cannot understand. All three of them team up together in order to save their dark being.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 3





	1. Three Portals

Prince couldn't keep his eyes off of Anxiety. He smiled at him. At the personality that was jumping around. Smiling as a dog chased him. It was a playful game. Since the animals who almost killed Anxiety had vanished, Prince could only make one animal at a time. Anxiety stopped jumping. Exhausted from running. The dog rubbed its head against his leg. He looked down to see a smile before ashes became what the creation had once been. His smile faded. He knew it wasn't his fault for what he was. That everything beautiful he touches dies or turns into something ugly.

Prince stood up from sitting under a tree. He walked to Anxiety. He held his hands. "We talked about this, remember? Life isn't fair but I can still make things for you." He kissed his forehead. When Anxiety opened his eyes he saw Prince. He was glad that Prince wasn't one of the creations that could turn to ashes. He couldn't imagine an eternity without Prince. He leaned his head against Prince's chest. Prince wrapped his arms around Anxiety. "I love you Anxiety." "I love you too Prince."

The wind blew hard. Tougher than any form of wind. Usually most of the breezes that Prince created were nothing but simple. A small gust but nothing more than that. Anxiety was struggling to keep himself standing. "Hold on to me!" shouted Prince. Anxiety wrapped his arms around him. Gripping as tight as possible. "What's happening?" "I don't know! I didn't make this!" The wind grew stronger. A red portal opened. "There's a portal!" "A portal?" said Anxiety. "Don't worry! I'll hold on to you!" He tried to keep his promise. The windstorm making him lose his hold on him. Anxiety slipped out of his grasp. He began to fly towards the portal. "Prince!" He reached out. "Anxiety!" Prince ran to him. His hand reaching out for the one that needed his. Anxiety disappeared into the red portal which sealed up. The wind dim down. Prince fell over. "Anxiety!" He looked at where the portal had once been. The portal that took away his only friend.

Suddenly the wind kicked up again. He turned around to a white portal. His fingers curled inside the ground. Trying to hold onto nothing but grass. The wind won over him. Air blowing him into the portal. He screamed for fear of his own end. He felt the ground. He could still feel things. He opened his eyes. The sky was grey. A grey sky? Did that mean he was in Anxiety's world? If so then why? He stood up. Brushing off the dirt from his clothes. He looked around where he stood. Seeing a red ball of energy float from a distance. From this far he could still somewhat see that someone was inside the energy. Floating inside as they laid. "Anxiety." He knew it was him. It had to be him. Anxiety was the only living personality in that world.

Prince turned to another white portal.

Logic and Morality were inside Morality's house. They were laying together in bed. Cuddling up. With their eyes closed. Tired even without doing anything. Logic's arms wrapped around Morality. Keeping him close. He could smell the scent from his hair. Logic opened his eyes. He felt something move. Morality opened his own eyes. He smiled at Logic but he didn't look happy. He seemed concerned. "What's wrong?" "I'm not sure. I think the ground...Something's shaking." "Shaking? What's shaking?" "Can't you feel it? It's the ground! I think we're having an earthquake!" "But we're not actually on the land of Earth." "Something's making your world shake." Everything around them flew around. A strong wind flying past. Knocking everything down. Logic held him more close. A white portal opened.

Prince watched as two people popped out of the portal. Falling on top of each other. "Are you alright Morality?" Logic helped Morality stand up. "I am. What happened?" "I believe we were sent into this world. I don't know why though." "Hey!" shouted Prince. "Who are you guys?" Morality and Logic turned to Prince. "I'm Logic. This is Morality." Logic pointed at Morality. "Who are you, new friend?" said Morality who smiled. "My name is Prince. Why are you guys here?" "I can't say why. There's not enough evidence to say why." said Logic. "Since you're here then, can you help me?" "Help you with what?" "Anxiety has been kidnapped." "Who?" "Anxiety. The personality that protects the man." "And who is he of relation to you?" "He's my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?! Logic is my boyfriend! We can help you find yours!" said Morality cheerfully. "Thank you both." "Now, what happened? How did he get taken from you?" said Logic. "We were in my world when the wind forced him into this red portal." "We experienced the same current of wind. Only we were brought here by a white portal." "Me too. The thing is he was brought here by a red portal. And now he's there."

He pointed to the great ball of red energy. Logic and Morality could see someone float inside. "He's in there. Do you have any idea as to what could have done this?" "I don't know. All I know is that he needs help." "We'll follow you every step of the way." "Yeah!" said Morality. "That sounds great but do you guys have any weapons?" "Weapons? I use the power of hugs!" "Hugs aren't going to win this battle Morality." said Prince. He spotted a rock. He picked it up. The rock turned smooth and flat. "Morality pick a rock up and give me your sweater." Morality untied the sleeves around his neck. He gave the sweater to him. Prince formed the sweater into a sling. He gave it back to Morality. "Put a rock in the pouch. Spin it around then throw." Morality dropped a rock in. He brought his hand up. Spinning the sling. He let go. The rock flying at a far distance.

"What weapon will I have?" said Logic. "Break a branch off a tree." Logic ripped a large branch off from a tree. "Raise it up high." He raised it to the grey sky. Prince brought his sword. He struck down against the branch. It had become a smooth branch with a sharp point to it like a spear. Logic looked at it. Amazed by what happened. "How did you do that?" "We have our own abilities. I have magical ones." "Sounds logical." "He said his name!" "I only said what has my name." Morality smiled. "Let's save the day!" Prince smiled at Morality. Logic smiled at Prince. Happy to see that someone else liked Morality's enthusiasm. "Yes Morality. Let's go and save my boyfriend."


	2. The Red Portal

Anxiety dropped out of the red portal. He lifted his head up. Standing to see that he was back in his own world. Why? He heard something scream. Or rather something he knew was screaming. But that was impossible! Prince had destroyed her so why was she here? He saw her running from a distance. Chasing after him. He tried to fight it. Fight the sound. The scream echoed throughout the land. He screamed alongside her. Sharing the same pain that she had. He covered his ears. Falling on his knees. Wanting nothing but the screaming to stop. He never could understand why he had built something that can hurt him constantly.

Prince uses his own energy to create animals that bring nothing but joy into his heart. What kind of energy did Anxiety have that could cause a creation like the screaming woman to exist? She stood in front of him. He could only guess what she would do to him. His heart grew weak. Near her he felt sick. His head dizzy. He fell down. Looking up at her. She screamed again. Her screaming barely audible. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, his body began to float. Red energy coming out from her mouth. Surrounding him and forming into a round shield that held itself in the sky.

Losing the void of reality, he closed his eyes. His hands could feel the dead grass under him. A smell of rotting flesh permeating the air. He opened his eyes. It was difficult to understand what had happened. He could have sworn he was under the spell of the screaming woman. Now, he was fully awake. Seeing the world before him. His own world. He sat up. No one was here. All alone in his world. He wondered if Prince found a way to enter into his own world. He heard her scream. From a distance, he could see her. Running towards. The only difference being that he could handle her screams. However, he felt somewhere in his being that if he didn't run from her then trouble would lay ahead. Without a moment to lose, he started to run. Forcing himself to pick up a speed that he never thought he would have to do. Looking back at her, he notice the wide cut mouth. Her big white pupils and scraggly black hair. She was skinnier than a twig but had huge sharp claws. She was nothing but an animal. A creature created for comfort but made out of the worst that was him before he had ever found love.

He gasped for air. Hoping to catch himself before his strength would give out. He knew he couldn't give up. He just had to win. Prince was waiting for him. Waiting for him on the other side. He had to be strong. Strong for him. Anxiety turned around. She was still running. Did she ever get tired? He imagined trying to be something like her. A monster like that. It must be horrible to not know anything. To not feel anything. The only objective in their life. To kill for the hell of it. He ran far enough to not see her. He hid behind a tree. Maybe this time she wouldn't catch him. But what if she already did? He did recall when he was weak. Unable to process her scream. And now? It didn't make any sense. How could he be here? Why did the red portal sent him here? Most importantly, where did the red portal come from? Time will tell. At the moment, he had to survive.

But where would he go? Where's the exit out of this nightmare? He had to look. Look somewhere. Anywhere. There was a way out when he discovered Prince. There had to be a way out here too. He saw something glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned to a portal. This portal was completely different from the ones he had ran into before. It wasn't red nor white. He could see Prince through the portal. He was with two other people that strangely looked just like him. One appeared intelligent and the other one happy go lucky. Both of them wore glasses. Even if it meant seeing different people, he would rather be having a panic attack than be chased around by the screaming woman. "Prince." The name ran through his head. He wanted to be with the person that matter most.

Anxiety reached out. His hand ever so close to the portal. Until an electric energy passed through him. Immediate and without a thought he felt the instant pain. It last for a second but the thought was there for a while. He screamed. He heard her everlasting scream. She must have heard him. He looked back at the portal for a split second but knew it wasn't going to happen. With no time to lost, he ran past the portal. Entering through another path of crooked trees with dead leaves. She reached him. Passing down broken trees that she had cut down with just one swoop of her arm going past them. Air against a sturdy tree. Blood left her mouth. Instead of it spreading around, it turned into a trail. A trail not being left but sending itself to him. The blood trail lifted itself up. Forming into a mouth with teeth. Only it didn't scream. Instead it garbled up grey slime that became a hand. The hand reached for Anxiety. Wrapping him around its fingers.


	3. The Screaming Woman

He had to make me be the one to endure his suffering! He had to make me spite the sadness that he was suppose to feel! Why did he have to create me? What did I do to deserve a punishment like this? For all of eternity, I am to know what is greater than sadness! To know what is greater than pain! I hate it! I hate it more than myself! He made me become this beast! I can't talk without a tongue! Without teeth I can't rip his skin off! I hate him! I want to devour his guts. Let him bleed. Bleed and understand my suffering. Why did I have to come back? All because the man let it happen!

Anxiety made him feel this way. Making him think that there were worse things in life than what was really bad. I want to die! Die! DIE! That's what I'll make him do. He'll suffer before his death. I'll make him pay.

When I was first born I could feel something burn inside my chest. I wasn't on fire. It was a pain much worse than that. To feel myself burn from the inside. It's unspeakable. He made me out of the broken pieces of his heart. Thinking that those pieces would be better off without him was dumb. I don't want to exist if it means feeling this way! I saw his face. His smiling face. That damn smile! I made it to be the only smile but I can feel it now. I can feel his happiness in his new heart. It's strong and full of love. He shouldn't feel it. He should suffer like I am! I am suffering! I'll make him suffer as I do. He will join me. Become a part of the never ending pain in my chest. He will know true emotions! Emotions that are meant for him to only know.

To think that these memories of him and this prince would help me. No. They have brought me nothing but envy. I want to have something to hold. Something to look at when I'm feeling sad. When I want to close my eyes and disappear. I want to have their eyes look at me. To see flowers, trees, and many animals. It would be delightful to see something new. Something that can take away the pain in my chest. There needs to be something for me. Why isn't there anything for me? All that I can do is see him squirm. I can scare him. Scare Anxiety enough to make him. He will run for as long as he can. And he can't run then I'll take him. Keep him in my world. My world looks like his but the difference is that I am the one making him suffer. He won't smile. I won't see him laugh. I'll be the one who will be happy. His suffering will be my happiness. Or will it?

I have nowhere else to go. I can't create anything but other creations like me. Monsters that chase after the very same person. We all hate him. I hate him especially. But there's the grayest of Envy and the reddest of Lust. I can't forget about the whitest of Greed. We all want him. Devouring his energy will make us stronger. We will win. Win over what keeps us from doing what we want to do. If we can't accomplish our objective then we will grow even more hate. Our hate will be our strength. The rage and fury in our nonexistent hearts. They'll make him fear us. Fear what we are. Because fear is what keeps us alive. Fearing death, destruction, and mayhem. These are the three things that keep us alive. Without him we are nothing. Without us he is nothing. That is why we will make him suffer before we become nothing.

Torturing his very heart. The one that had been fixed. A new heart will see the pain that we have. Once his heart sees us, it will shrink and shatter into pieces. Not before I rip his heart out and destroy it myself. He lived without a heart before. He can live again without another. Gladly this means that he can witness what we will make him deal with. Taunting him with memories of his lover. Making him see visions of the one he loves dying. Dying over and over! Until he tells us to stop! And then when he says so, we will not stop. We will keep going. Make him see what we want him to see. Yes...Make him see it all happen. Envy, Lust, and Greed. They are my only friends. The ones that keep me alive.

All of us will eat him alive. First I let Lust go. She trails off to find him. Find where he is. Then she brings out Greed. Greed who likes to chew slow on his victims. Catch their wallets and eat their hearts out. Making them spend on items that never made sense. Confusing his victims with thoughts that say, 'Buy me!' And last but not least...Envy! My greatest catch. Greed loves to bring them along. They like to play a game called whether or not I should be like that person. Or whether or not I should be like that other person. All the thoughts that Envy pulls into people's heads make them squirm in their bodies. To duplicate other people's lives but in the end they always know how to make them feel bad. Feel bad for trying to be someone else. To feel rotten in their hearts. Cutting a deep hole in their heart.

As for me, I do the unspeakable! I am hushed as can bed. Sometimes. I like to be a secret though. Secrets are my expertise! A lot of people like to call me Depression. A better name for myself instead of just the longest sadness that anyone will ever feel.


	4. The Man

Lately, the man had been feeling down. His self esteem lowered. He despised his own image at the mirror. He didn't know why. There wasn't an explanation for it. He couldn't make himself understand. It was as if something clicked in his head. Without notifying him as to why it happened, it happened.

The man kept alone to himself. He stayed inside at most times. His friends would try to call. Some even knocked on his door. He would answer to no one. No one at all. All day he laid in bed. The feeling of wanting to just drift away overcame his mind many times. Sometimes he'd stare out in the abyss. Looking out the window. Watching the happy people smile and walk to and from their houses. Other times he'd look at the screen of his phone or laptop. Watching videos that didn't make sense or did. Whatever he was staring at was there. He didn't care what it is unless it crossed a line on what he thought was ok to watch.

The constant ringing on his phone continue. Texts from all of his friends. Those that really cared about his health and well being. They kept coming again and again. He was getting tired of it. Getting sick of the ring tone. To have to hear something that rang and rang. Telling him to do this or do that. At one point, he decided turn off his phone. Even then that wouldn't stop the texting on Facebook and other social medias he had as an account on those websites.

He wondered about one question. Who would miss him? But there were more questions filling his head. Not the type he would expect to have. He refreshed them in his mind in hopes of understanding them. Maybe he would be the one to give the answer. Why did he feel this way? He didn't know. Why did he stay in bed all day? He didn't know. Or maybe he was just tired. That seemed like a logical explanation. Where did this constant sad feeling come from? He wasn't sure about that. Did he want this feeling to go away? Maybe not. It almost felt soothing not to have anybody around. Silence filled the air. No one was asking him questions. Constantly bothering him with where he wanted to go for the evening or the morning or the afternoon. He thought he liked that. Liked hearing people talk to him. Loved the social gatherings.

The man was confused by his own emotions. The sudden change in his being. The way he felt. How his heart grew dim. Almost as if it was breaking. Breaking for something. A reason that had to exist. He needed to know that reason. How could he figure it out? The answer. He would find the answer through his mind. Sort of like a mind palace. Like Sherlock Holmes.

But where did it come from? This feeling. Where was it in his mind? Maybe it was at the front. Or maybe it was at the back. How about in the middle? Sideways? Vertical? Horizontal? Up and down. Either way, he was lost. Lost in his own world. He couldn't find it. He tried to make a map. Yet he couldn't find it. A nagging problem that will soon probably take over his mind. He didn't want to be under some sort of mind control. He didn't want his own mind to control how he felt. He wanted to know how he felt and believe that was his own decision. Whether to feel sad, happy, or angry, he wanted that to be his own control. Just as much as he wanted when to eat, sleep, or go outside be his own control.

Could he escape this pain? The sadness that hid inside his heart. A heart that at once had a happy emotion inside of it. Is there a way to escape this emotion? No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. These were all options for answers. He could give up. He could try. He could do it later. Or he could do it tomorrow. To try and fail. Would he do it again? Would he try to succeed in becoming happy and if failing, would he still do it? That was a question that filled more in his head than he thought he could contain. The question only seemed to make things worse for him. He didn't want questions anymore. He wanted answers.

Answers now! he shouted in his mind. I want some damn answers! Why am I so sad? Why is he sad? Did he deal with a breakup? No. Did a friend die? No. Did he get into an accident? No. Then what was it? What made him feel this way? He told himself to stop questioning everything. To let himself relax. Let go. Or was that his mind talking instead? Was his mind manipulating him into a never ending peaceful state of mind that would only end in his death.

Under the sheets he cried. He cried without worries because no one would be there to hear him. No one would have to ask him if he was alright. No one would be there to hold him close. To tell him positive words that would make him feel better. No one would make him go outside or go somewhere. To a place that would hopefully make him feel better. No one.

He turned on his phone. The phone screen showed him a missed call. He opened it to reveal the name of a friend.

The man missed the constant love. He missed knowing what happiness was like.

He called back his friend. He could hear his wonderful voice. He asked him if he could come over. That he needed someone in his time of sorrow. The friend comply. He wanted to help the man. The man smiled. His sorrow lightly lifted from his heart.


	5. Four Personalities

Prince and the others ran to the red shield holding Anxiety. The screaming woman jumped in front of them. They had reached too close of a distance near the force field. She screamed as loud as possible but they weren't weak against her cries. Immune to the sound, they hoped to defeat her and save their friend.

Prince brought out his sword. He stood his ground. "Logic go for her legs! Make sure you aren't stomped on!" "I'll do my best!" "Morality throw rocks at her! I need her to be distracted!" "Right away!" Just before he could have seen it, she picked up a crooked tree. It was her best self defense besides her claws. She threw the tree at them. They ran and jumped out of the way. Making it just in time before turning into mush.

Morality threw a rock at her face. It hit her in the eye. A lucky shot for the occasion. "That's great Morality! Keep going!" said Prince. He ran to her. His sword ready to cut her. She caught a glimpse of him. He rolled back when she tried to pick him up. He dove down and raised himself up again. Striking down her hand. The blade cut through. She cried out. A spill of grey mush left her hand. It stained his clothes. He didn't pay any attention to it since he thought that was how it was whenever she got hurt. Only expecting to see the grey liquid move and form into a hand was not on his mind. He felt it move around his body. Transforming into the said hand. It wrapped around him. Growing into a bigger hand. The hand brought Prince over to the screaming woman.

Logic saw this. He wasted no time in running to her legs. With the first blow, he whacked her hard. The impact against her legs between the rough wooden surface of the branch made her drop Prince. It was a powerful attack at her weak body. Though she can manipulate certain minds, she was still however weak in some ways. Her body was disproportionate. Legs skinnier than her body. Arms bigger than her torso. Head big too with razor sharp teeth. And scraggly hair that was long enough to climb onto.

Morality did just that. He thought that maybe he would be the perfect distraction. He wanted to help Prince get a good weak point at her. To kill her with one last strike. Or if it would take more then he would hold on. Hold on until it would be over. He wanted to help. It's not like he didn't know he did help all the time but he wanted to do something even more than just making someone smile with his words alone. A hero. That's what he wanted to be. A hero.

"Morality, what are you doing?! Get off of her! You'll get hurt!" said Logic. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" The screaming woman notice Morality on her hair. She tried to get him off. Reaching from behind herself but he was climbing away from her hand. She decided to try something else. She shook her head. The force became stronger. Wind pushed against Morality. He struggled to hold onto her. To keep himself stable. "Prince! Attack her now!" Prince ran to her. He raised his sword. Ready to attack. She kicked him back. With one leg, she was able to send him off from a distance. When he landed, he didn't move. "Prince!" shouted Logic.

Logic turned to the screaming woman. He watched helplessly as the screaming woman shook one more time. Morality flew back somewhere else. Logic could still see him. He had been thrown to a tree. Falling back once he landed. "Morality!" Logic tried to run to him but the screaming woman caught him in her hand. He struggled to be free. He screamed. Shouting out of frustration. "Let me go! I need to see him! Let go of me!" But the screaming woman would not. Her grip around Logic grew strong. She began to squeeze him. Slowly but surely, she wanted to suffocate him. Take out whatever energy he had that kept him alive. He gasped for air. He couldn't think about anything except for one last thing. Was this the end?

Anxiety felt through the pain. The sadness that she had kept for so long swept through his body. His chest burned. He wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to stop but then he thought about it. He could hear her thoughts. Her every word as she held him. He felt guilty for doing what he did all those years ago. It wasn't his fault though. He didn't know what caused her to scream. He couldn't have known that his heart was too broken for any creation of his own to be alive in happiness. He tried to focus on her mind. To ignore the pain his chest and focus on contacting her. Letting her know that he understood. He was sorry and he understood how it felt. That he didn't mean to cause her any harm.

His hands laid over the grey hand. She stopped sending him the energy. She was struck by his touch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not knowing that I wasn't strong enough to create a creation. Whatever pain I gave you, I should have had it. I was a coward. I was selfish. I was afraid to feel the pain that you feel because I didn't know how to handle it." The grey hand loosened its grip. "I don't know how you were brought back. I don't remember ever bringing you back but if it was my fault, I don't know how I did it, I will take the blame for it. You can punish me as much as you want. Give me your pain and I will keep it. Whatever makes you feel better. I just want you to be happy."

The screaming woman felt something. The pain in her chest disappeared but she did not give it to Anxiety. It was as if the pain was never there. The grey hand gently set him down. It turned into mush. Soon Greed and Lust disappeared too.

Anxiety opened his eyes. He was laying over the dead grass. The red shield disappearing from existence. He sat up and looked around. Prince and the other personalities. They were just waking up themselves. Once they were fully awake, they were getting ready to attack her but Anxiety stood before them. He spread his arms wide open to defend her. "Don't!" "What do you mean don't? She attacked you!" said Prince. "Me and her. We talked. We talked for a long time." "About what?" "She's not in pain anymore." "Pain?" "She was always sad. Depressed no matter what she did. That's gone now." Anxiety walked up to Prince. "Prince, will you take her to your world?" "My world?" "She wants to be something different. Something better."

Prince looked at the screaming woman who wasn't screaming anymore. He smiled at Anxiety. "We'll all go. We'll see what she becomes." "Thank you Prince. Thank you so much. This really means a lot to her." Prince gave Anxiety a quick hug before opening the portal to his world. Anxiety took her hand. He led her inside the portal along with everybody else who was following.

Morality and Logic was amazed to see Prince's world. Morality especially. He smiled as wide as possible. Looking at everything around him as if he was in a place filled with his favorite emotions. "This is beautiful!" "I can agree." said Logic. "Where does she want to be?" said Prince. "Over there. At the hill." Anxiety nodded at the top of the hill. It was a perfect view of the rainbow.

All five of them walked to the hill. They reached the top. The screaming woman looked at the rainbow with awe in mere silence. Anxiety looked at her. She nodded. "She's ready." Anxiety let go of her hand. Prince placed his own hand on her arm. Suddenly, she transformed into a tree but not just any tree. "The tallest tree in this world."

Anxiety was filled with joyful tears. Tears that he could not contain. He tried to rub them off. Prince smiled at him. He held him close. "She's happy now." "She is..." "Group hug!" said Morality. "Morality, don't! They're having some time to themsel-" But it was too late. Morality wrapped his arms around the two. Prince laughed. "You might as well join in Logic." Logic sighed but he smiled. He shook his head. He ran to the three. Wrapping his arms around all of them, he was greeted by the smiles of himself and the three other personalities.

The man's heart was lifted.


End file.
